2012-11-19 "SoHo and Hot Dogs!"
Soho, thanks to all of the high-end fashion boutiques, art galleries, and a plethora of other expensive places could make natives feel a little out of place even. Still, this is New York and street venders make their way into SoHo. As much as the fashion critique wants to "Eww," over a hot dog due to a diet, there are those that will buy a dog while making sure no one is looking. Thanks to the guilt, the desire for the transaction to be as discreet as a drug deal, and a few other factors, these customers left great tips. Ben Reilly is there waiting in line ahead of someone dressed in a black suit with white pinstripes, and a muted gray charcoal shirt. The teenager looks out of place as he stands in a pair of jeans, dark blue, a blue hoodie with the hood down, and a pair of black vans shoes. Being a native, thanks to Peter's memories, Ben knows some of the better hot dog venders in town. The vender he's waiting in line at, is worth the rushing and building jumping across the city. Cheap and delicious hotdogs, there is nothing a teenager struggle to pay his apartment didn't like about this particular vender. Hotdogs. Hotdogs. Marissa, practically following her nose to join the vendor's line behind the young man in the hoodie. She doesn't spare any more glances to the expensive clothing she can no longer afford, to the life she no longer has...but might one day find her way back to. She's determined to try, in any case. Lunair ... should get some new clothes. She has a newly purchased, warm coat with a fur lined (or faux fur) hood. She has a shopping bag with her and looks perfectly normal. At least, aside from the thousand yard stare and slightly stiff, although somehow serene expression on her face setting her apart. But for her part? She's meandering along the way. Her path takes her towards the hot dogs, though she doesn't look to be the sort who struggles to pay for anything. Her wealth was purchased alongside her second life. There's a pause then, as she watches quietly while people file into line for a hot dog. She seems baffled by it, almost like she's studying lions on a car. 'ere's a wild hot dog vendor... look at 'im go. Ben waits while nodding to a beat in his head. When it's his go he doesn't hesitate, "Onions, lots of onions. I know this is a sin, but do you got Mustard and Ketchup? Both of those please," he says sounding a lot like Peter Parker. A few moments pass before he slips a vender a ten dollar bill and get his change. From there he sits at a nearby bench with his reward. With a mouth wide open and ready to take the first succulent bite, brown eyes notice the woman with the fur-lined coat just staring at the hot dog vender. "Not a real New Yorker til' you try one," he gives the woman a wink then takes a bite while just staring toward the line. "Mmmm," escapes his throat as the first bite is savored. Marissa Sometimes has heard that voice before. She puzzles over it while she orders her own dog, with the works, and then she finally wanders over. "Hey, Peter?" She doesn't sound entirely sure about her identification, which might make this a lot less awkward for poor Ben. Who must get this all the time. "... I see." He's not surprised by her blank stare? Or freaked out? Lunair seems surprised, staring for a moment. Though, she smiles faintly. "I guess I'll try one..." She will move towards the end of the line. But then, she glances to her watch and looks apologetic. She'll start off into the crowd. Hearing the name and not thinking twice on it Ben responds, "That's my..," he pauses catching himself. "That's my middle name. Sorry thought I knew you....I usually go by the name Ben." Trying to further cover his tracks Ben adds, "I just have one of those faces Miss...?" After the woman responds, Ben holds up a finger, "Hey Mack. Her's," he points at the woman with the fur lining in her coat, "She hasn't lived yet. You got a cart-virgin," he waits not catching the woman is disappearing. If she returns that would be cool too. Looking back toward the person that called him out, "What brings you out to SoHo? I'm here for the food," he grins. The guy looks A LOT like Peter. "You don't dress like him...ah well." Marissa shrugs. "Can I join you anyway, or is that just too creepy right after being mistaken for somebody else." For that matter, her face might seem vaguely familiar to Ben. In that minor-celebrity-might-have-seen-on-TV kind of way. "Go ahead. A new friend is always a good thing to have. It's not too creepy just means I have a good lookin' face if you mistake me from someone," he smiles taking another bite of his hot dog. When it hits his stomach, he adds, "Just don't be offended if I don't hug you or shake your hand. I've got hot dog on it at the moment." Marissa Sometimes laughs and moves to sit down. "I don't hug people I've just met anyway. People who do that creep me a little." He's not bad looking...for a male, anyway. Hot dog. Nom. "Okay. Remembering that vendor. Looking down with a smile, "My uncle took me to this guy after I won the third grade science fair when I was nine. The owner's father used to run it back then. The family recipe still rings true," he nods to the woman. Part of him feels bad deep down because a memory of Ben Parker always hurt. The second, it feels wrong to feel pain because of the memory that belongs to someone else. "Definitely a cut above the average vendor. I should have left a bigger tip, but I'm rather broke right now." She shrugs a bit. Broke is a state of affairs Marissa has learned to deal with. "I'm Marissa." "Nice to meet you Marissa. Besides broke, tell me some of your story. You know I won the science fair when I was nine," a smile is on his face as he feels a little dorky. School Science fairs are always impressive to the average joe..."Stupid Ben," he thinks to himself feeling very nerdy. Marissa Sometimes laughs. "And I work for Tony Stark. Try a different one." She's not annoyed, just completely amused that anyone would try and impress her with smarts when she can beat most guys at that game. Hearing -that- name makes Ben freeze up. "My internship is in processing right now...," he says low remembering the last time he had seen Pepper Potts. That did not end well for him, "What do you do at Stark?" "I'm one of the interns. Oddly, the guy I mistook you for was one, but he left." She stretches a bit. "Good luck getting in the program. I'm only staying until next year when I should have enough money for college...and be eighteen." "Peter left!? When?!" Ben asks with shock like he may have known this Peter Parker guy...somehow, someway. He looks at her with brow eyes, "Was it recent?" "A while back. I think he found something that interested him more at Oscorp." Marissa shrugs. "He's a nice guy, though." Nodding, "He's back...I saw him when dropping off my application. Kinda like looking into a mirror," he nods firmly. "What do you want to do in college? What is the money going toward and why?" Biting into the hot dog, Ben only had one more piece left to go. Even now, slightly colder, the hot dog is still very good. "Aerospace engineering." Which would definitely explain why she went after the StarkTech internship. A good career move if she's really going that way. She hasn't eaten her dog nearly as fast as Ben has, she still has a bit left. "Biochem or Bioengineering here. I like how things work on a cellular level. Plus I was good at Chemistry...Engineering too. I've got a few inventions maybe Mr. Stark will like, supe up, not give me any credit for by the time he makes all the changes it'll be something new, but it would look good in any company standing. Even the lowest guys on the totem pole get paid a bit, right?" he asks hopingthe rumors he heard about Stark Industries is very true. Marissa Sometimes nods. "Yeah. It's a *paid* internship, and you know how rare even a little bit of money is these days." Besides, she'd be on the street if it wasn't for Pepper. Or caught up in some crazy pro-mutant movement... "Oh it has to pay...Tony Stark has so much money he could offord to give Donald Trump new hair before buying out his company. The guy is a progical genius that turned his smarts into an empire. Besides he could call the papers and make himself look like a humanitarian offering broke college kids a chance at money and a better future." "Just watch out. He IS as bad as they say. The first time I saw him..." Marissa tails off. "He doesn't hit on ME because I'm not eighteen, but..." Chuckling, "Leaves his calling card with the note 'As soon as you turn eighteen?'"He looks at her, "Any other pointers? Who should I avoid? Who should I kiss up to? Any other weird things I should just be aware of?" "Ms Potts is extremely nice. She's a lot more than a secretary, though. I think she might be as smart as I am, in her own way." Not an engineer, but Pepper is *something*. "Book Smarts can only take you so far. I'm sure Miss Potts has a mixture of street smarts and wisdom gained through experience of working with a guy that's a genius, naracissist, billionaire, playboy philanthropist. There's probably a reason she has her job instead of people like us that aced their S.A.T.s," he says looking toward Marissa. Although Miss Potts is not Ben's favorite person right now, she is a kind woman that definately earned her position in Ben's book. Marissa Sometimes owes Pepper so much she can't even begin to repay it. "She's business smart, and I think Mr. Stark kind of...isn't. He's a genius and he's one *hell* of an engineer, but..." Looking at Marissa, "Too busy flirting with anything in a dress and two legs?" he asks bluntly. Ben isn't ignorant to all of the different stories that surface about Stark. His eyes look to Marissa's hotdog, "You've barely eaten." Marissa Sometimes snorts. "I'm savoring it." She is much closer to finishing that. "But yeah. Although he usually goes for brainless model types, too." Chuckling again, "Superiority complex much?" he pot shots at the guy that could be his future boss in the not too distant future. Thare are reasons for it, but none that made great conversation. Marissa Sometimes hrms. "No. Maybe he just...sometimes needs a break from being smart and finds the best way to do that is to hang out with people who aren't." "Why do you think that?" the question is asked with both yebrows raised. The line of thought seems plausible but equally implausible to Ben. Sometimes people needed breaks from those they are surrounded by. However, others do surround themselves with lesser individuals to feel superior. Tony could easily be one or the other. Marissa Sometimes shrugs. "It's a guess. Of course, who isn't less smart than Tony Stark? He runs rings around me, that's for sure...and I thought I was pretty intelligent." "The guy could make Einstein feel unintelligent. Some people would kill for half of his smarts. Others would kill for the fortune. The man truly has it all," he says whimsically. What Science nerd didn't think of being Tony Stark at one point in time or another? Marissa Sometimes hrms. "True, but sometimes he's so smart he loses everyone. I'm not sure I'd like to be...alone at the top like that. I mean, I like being smart, but I'm not *crazy* smart." Sue Storm has been visiting friends in SoHo, and is on her way to volunteer at the medclinic in Hell's Kitchen. But, before she either takes the subway or 'cheats', she's detouring to a nearby hotdog vendor. It's an indulgence she doesn't allow herself too often, so when she does it's a minor event. "So why do you want to be an Aerospace Engineer Marissa? You don't hear of too many people saying this is what they wantto do in life?" Ben asks curious about his company. Everyting about the area is calm and aside from the Stark Bashing, the conversation he is having was free of negativity. Hell, the duo even defended Pepper Potts moments ago. Still there is a lot to the stranger next to him. "I like making things. And planes fascinate me. I guess it's really just a geek thing." No, it's not. Especially not reasonably pretty girls. Lunair had to tend to something. Maybe it was a call from other mercenaries. Maybe she realized she had to pick something up. It's all very mysterious by virtue of being inconsistent. What will happen? What will she do? Regardless, she has a small ledge greenhouse kit in her bag and is making her way back towards the soda and hot dogs. Real New Yorkers, huh... her thousand yard stare is still there, distant and stark. She seems stiff, perhaps formal or unused to things. Regardless, her path draws her near. Sue Storm smiles and nods a friendly hello (which probably marks her as very much NOT a native New Yorker) as she steps past Ben and Marissa to request a hot dog and a bottle of water. Her '4' necklace is readily visible, as she's not at all trying to hide it as she pulls a phone from her pocket and looks at somethign on the small screen. Whispering close to Marissa, "Is that a Fantastic Four necklace? It looks...kind of fake...like she bought it at corner store." Looking back to his friend then to the blonde back to his friend. Lunair's not in distance to hear the whispers, but she does arrive at the front of the line. One hot ... dog, yes. Thank you. She thanks the man, tilting her head as she sees the woman with the '4' necklace. She seems a little lost. Though, she peers and smiles wryly at the fellow who suggested a hot dog. "... real New Yorker, huh. Hm. Though..." She seems ... uncertain. Well. Time to take a bite maybe. Sue Storm doesn't hear the speculation about her necklace, as she was busy paying for her hotdog, but she turns in time to see the younger woman taking a call and having to leave in a hurry. She steps out of Lunair's way as this girl seems ... distant. Taking a couple of steps past Ben, she tries to juggle her food and water bottle to return the phone to her pocket without dropping anything. And it's not looking promising. Marissa Sometimes has disconnected. Thanks to special agility Ben clears the bench catching the water bottle and anything else if it falls. He smiles looking at her, "Sorry...I just can't see good things go to waste. Fantastic Four fan?" Whispers close, "Did you make the necklace...doesn't look quite right. A little off," he adds trying to not criticize...just...if you are a fan, spend top dollar for the merchandise. A nod is given to the girl he spots for a second, "Enjoying the Hot Dog?" he asks. Blink. Lunair pauses as someone sidesteps her. She is still for a long moment, s-l-o-w-l-y turning her head. "Oh. I'm sorry." She blushes. She seems stiff and off. But polite. She watches the two for a moment. "Yes. Thank you. Did you want a soda or anything?" She seems polite. Though, talk of the Fantastic Four has a curious look cross her face. "... Fan... tastic four?" Blink. "I think I saw that on the news once, maybe." Sue Storm gasps as the bottle slips out of her grasp and someone CATCHES it before she can use a force field to keep it from hitting the sidewalk. And when the teen comments on her necklace, her eyebrows draw together in a mixture of mild confusion and a bit of indignance. "Excuse me?" She doesn't raise her voice in any way, and she's clearly asking because she wants to know why he thinks her necklace is a fake. "Reed made this for me. And if it's a bit crooked it's because he's a scientist, not a jeweler." Twitch. Twitch. Ben's eyebrow keeps twitching as she utters the word "Reed." He raises an eyebrow, "Reed Richards? As in Mr. Fantastic? As in Leader of the Fantastic Four. OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD," he says a lot before looking toward Luna, "Fantastic Four is a hero team of super-smart scientist that save the world, go on adventures and do all the cool things...nerdy guys like me want to do!" His attention turns back toward Sue, "I ummm....Sorry about the Necklace." "..." Lunair blinks at the conversation. Even surprised, she doesn't seem to show much in the way of emotion. It's kind of eerie in a way how calm she is. She does smile, looking a bit amused. "It is unwise to make comments about a lady's jewelry, especially if one wishes to keep your dignity and self intact." Beam. She's so helpful. So, so helpful. "I think it's interesting. It's different." Yes. She looks between the two. "Um. Sorry. BUt that is neat..." Sue Storm looks from Ben to Lunair and back, then smiles reassuringly to the young man now looking like he's about to have a crisis, as Top Gear's Jeremy Clarkson might put it. "It's okay. And thank you," she adds for the younger woman. "Susan Storm." She switches the hot dog to her left hand and holds out her right hand for Ben to shake. "Thank you for rescuing my water.' Sue Storm is standing right in front of him. First Ben thought of just laying it all out on the line. Scarlet Spider, hero, willing member to what could be the Fantastic Five or an Extended Fantastic Four, but the other person is nearby. While Sue storm could earn secrets because well...she is Sue Storm, the other person could not. This dashes away Ben's plan. Instead he just stares taking her hand, "Ben Reilly. Local hot dog lover, and forgetting his lessons in manners." A few moments pass before he gestures to the other woman, "And this...," he trails turning to her, "I never did get your name." Poor Ben. Lunair doesn't mean to dash his secrets. If she knew, surely she would feel guilty. Tragically, her own gift is far, far less heroic. Mostly. Ish. She smiles faintly. "Pleased to meet you," Lunair lowers her head. She pauses. Should she - is she supposed to offer a hand? She looks lost for a moment, biting at her lower lip for a second. Ow. Hmmm. "I am Lunair." SHe states quietly. She goes by just one name? If she got any odder, she'd be an irrational number and explode in a cloud of digits. "Don't worry. You were excited." Smile. "You don't get to meet famous people every day." Is Lunair herself excited? Curious? It's genuinely hard to tell much about her. Pinning her down is like playing pin the tail on the electric eel in a vat of jell-o. Okay, the kid is funny. Sue can work with that. After Ben has given her hand a shake (which might have been a bit of a bizarre sensation, as her personal force field is still in place, just a tiny bit off of her skin. She then turns to offer her hand to Lunair, seemingly unaffected by the girl's somewhat unusual mannerisms. "Good to meet you both." "She's right Miss Storm, it's not every day you get to meet a celebrity. Can I ask a weird fanboy question? Well...two?" he says excited then turns to the other woman, "Also, nice to meet you too. Ben Reilly," his hand extends to the woman and he gives a polite bow. Turning back to Sue, "First...If you and Reed were to marry would you change your name to Mrs. Fantastic? Or stick with Invisible Woman? Second question...Does your organization need an intern?" Hey, it couldn't hurt to keep options open. Stark's internship probably isn't going to pan out due to the whole, your clone works there thing. Reed is ten times more personable than Stark. It doesn't seem to be an intentional thing. She's just kind of ... odd. "Pleasure is all ours," Lunair smiles faintly to Sue. She looks between the two, eyes a bit wide at his questions. She carefully accepts Ben's hand. Her hands are normal, no super cool forcefields at all. She tilts her head. She seems a bit lost. "I - had not thought to ask people this sort of stuff... is it common?" She asks. Someone's lived under a rock. Sue Storm blinks quickly at Ben's first question, blushing red to her hairline. "I, um..." Probably safest to answer the second question and leave it at that. "Well, I can ask about internship positions. I don't know if it's anything that Reed has considered yet, so." She hesitates. "Is there somewhere I can reach you?" She smiles at Lunair, hoping her skin tone is starting to return to normal. "Honestly, no. It's not common. But don't worry about it." "He should really consider making you Mrs. Fantastic, all of the television recaps and newspaper photos don't do you just ma'am," he says jotting down his number on a small journalism notepad that was tucked away in his pocket. From there Ben starts to draw out the combinations of H's F's and C's to make the three molecules like he did to Miss Potts. "These are the chemical chains to three different molecules. I don't have a resume on me for you to give to Reed," the paper is handed to her. "I hope this shows I'm serious about science," despite the corniness, Ben's voice is one-hundred percent serious. Looking at Luna, "Did you like the hot dog? Also, what brings you out to SoHo and New York?" A smile is on his face as he asks the question. An owlish blink at the blushing. She tilts her head. If she tilted any further, she might keel over. Lunair looks lost. "Oh. No, I'm sorry. I was just curious," A smile and a handwave. "... I try to see how people talk, so I can keep up better." That's the closest Lunair may get to admitting she has some sort of problem. She is quiet as Ben speaks. "I - Flourine...? That is a bold choice to use in a molecule." Smile. She ... knows chemistry. Odd! "And I did. Thank you. Let me know if you'd like a soda or something with it..." She's well mannered, if a bit spooky with that thousand yard stare. "I was shopping. I live here, though I haven't found a place I want to settle yet. Maybe a cottage or something..." Hmmm. Sue Storm studies Lunair for a moment as she answers Ben's question. Distinctly odd mannerisms. It's not her place to say anything, though. Taking the paper from Ben, she looks at the odd little chemical notations before folding it carefully and putting it into her cardigan's pocket. Of course, now she remembers her own hot dog, still in one hand and getting cold. While the pair chat about cottages and similar, she takes a bite of her food before it gets any older. Raising an eyebrow, "There's no cottages in the city. Outside of it, yes" he says studying the woman quietly. She knows her Chemistry, "You and I should talk chemical compositions some time in the near future. Could be fun and I'm fine on the soda front. Thank you for the offer," he inclines hishead slightly before just trying to get a feel for Luna. Derr. "... oh right," Whoops. Lunair blushes. "Geography isn't my strong point," She admits, looking sheepish. Her mannerisms are odd in their inconsistency and the fact she just seems a bit -off-. She pauses. "Maybe. It might be interesting," Nod. "I've never really been asked that." She seems friendly enough, in a distant way. That -stare-, though. "I'm terrible with building types, too. It's embarrassing." Sigh. "And no problem." Smile. She looks to be at a loss for a moment, looking to the two. "Hmm. So ... it must be tough being famous, though." She's having trouble floundering on topics. Sue Storm tries to make things easier on Lunair by offering to deflect attention away from her. "It really can be, yes. But at the same time, it gives me opportunities to do things I never would have dreamed of doing before." Seeing what Sue is doing, Ben follows suit, "Like what?" Ben asks curious about some of the things she's seen as a Fantastic Four member. The news and papers probably got a lot of the facts wrong since they weren't there as things happen. Lunair smiles faintly at Sue. Maybe she is grateful. "That's pretty cool," She nods. She is a quiet, calm sort with her distant stare. "Hmm. I bet people are happy for you a lot. But then, I'm not sure." She seems to be catching up on life a LOT. Sue Storm smiles at both Ben and Lunair. "Well, other than natural disasters, there hasn't been a while lot going on lately. And I'm glad that we've been given the chance to help, regardless of the circumstances." Nodding to Sue, "And as a citizen let me say thank you for it." Again Ben's hand goes out to meet hers. When he gets his handshake a nod is given to Luna before he pulls out the pad of paper again. Scribbling out his number, "For a friendly talk about chemical composition." Turning to the two of them, "I'd love to say forever but I should get going." Lunair nods. "Thank you." And she pauses, taking the piece of paper carefully. Her eyes widen a bit. "Oh. Thank you. It was a pleasure to meet you both. Be well, then. I think I'll finish shopping and head home before I freeze, too... I thinkt hat would have a negative effect..." Yes. She seems glad, though, despite just how genuinely -off- the kid is. Sue Storm nous to Ben and Lunair then pauses to check the time on her phone. "Oh good grief, I'm going to be late!" She others a quick wave to both then shoots straight up, only a faint blue shimmer around her form indicating how she is managing such a feat. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs